


Awakening

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Different Strokes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaKage Weekend, Explicit Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accompaniment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama Tobio offers himself to worldly Akaashi Keiji for his first time, he goes into it with only rudimentary knowledge of the act of lovemaking. But as Akaashi teaches him the meaning of pleasure, Tobio also learns more about himself than he could have dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is an accompaniment to my other Akakage fic, Different Strokes. If you've read it, you know when and where this takes place. If you haven't and are just thirsty for porn...well, there is literally nothing else in this but porn so welcome, friend!

Despite the chilly air outside and in the rest of the apartment, the room is sweltering to Tobio. He feels like his everything is aflame, and the source of the burn is the hot, wet mouth decorating his bare chest with kisses.

Of their own accord, his hands seek purchase in the silky black locks framing the beautiful face currently melting Tobio’s bones into paste. As he pulls the strands, a groan resonates against his ribs, and Tobio cants his hips up on instinct alone.

“Akaashi-san,” he gasps, begging for the answer to a question he doesn’t know how to ask. “Please.”

Green eyes pin Tobio down in his place as they look up from their mission. He gives Tobio a soft look and strokes the side of his cheek, thumb brushing over his swollen bottom lip. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes!” Tobio whines as he arches into Akaashi, desperate for more skin to touch his own. “I want more.”

Akaashi’s mouth descends as his nails scratch a trail of raw, raucous energy down Tobio’s chest. Tobio’s heart pounds beneath their ministrations, and his sensation-addled brain tries and fails to remember a time when his skin felt so alive. He can’t help but moan into Akaashi’s mouth.

A smile spreads against Tobio’s lips. “You love everything, don’t you?” Akaashi hums in wonder as he pushes himself up and away from Tobio. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

Tobio blinks up at Akaashi, surprised by his words. “I’m not beautiful, Akaashi-san. I’m just . . . me.”

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head. “I just hope I’m good enough to show you how wrong you are.”

With that, Akaashi’s mouth descends on Tobio’s chest again, lathing over a hardened nipple as his thumbs slowly push down his underwear. When the cool air in the room touches his most sensitive parts, Tobio shivers, but he’s not entirely certain that it’s from the cold and not from the hungry gleam in Akaashi’s eyes as his mouth traces down once more.

Breath ragged, Tobio’s whole body trembles as Akaashi slides his lips down the length of his cock, tongue darting out to drag the underside.

Tobio throws his head back on the pillow and growls, “Fuck.”

Mouth still wrapped around Tobio’s arousal, Akaashi chuckles as he engulfs the tip and starts a long, torturous slide to the hilt. If not for the strong hands holding his hips to the bed, Tobio’s thrashing limbs would have slammed into Akaashi’s mouth.

Panting wildly, Tobio rocks his head back and forth as pure sensation governs his nerves. He’s never felt anything like this before. He’s been touched by somebody before, but it has never elicited this sort of raw, aching need for something more, even when he can barely handle what is happening now.

“I —” he tries to say. “I d-didn’t kn-know. S-so mu-much.”

“Mmmm.” Akaashi leans forward and leaves a long, lingering kiss on Tobio’s lips. “You have no idea how hard it is not to come just listening to you,” he whispers across Tobio’s cheek.

Face flaming, Tobio turns his face away and clenches his eyes shut. “Please.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “Not yet. I know you’re about to come, but this can be so much better.”

Tobio’s eyes roll back up into his eyelids as Akaashi fulfils his promise. Hands, hands, _hands_ touch him everywhere, tugging unfiltered pleasure out of places Tobio can’t even conceive. Whines and mewls in a voice he doesn’t even recognize tumble from his mouth as Akaashi strips away the hesitation and the embarrassment of not knowing where to even begin to reciprocate.

He is almost shaking when the hands stop suddenly.

Body vibrating, Tobio’s hands reach out and grab whatever parts of Akaashi he can find as he grinds out, “More.”

“There it is,” Akaashi says, taking Tobio’s hand off of his chest and placing a soft kiss to the palm. “Now I’ll give you more.” Akaashi disappears for a minute and comes back with something Tobio doesn’t recognise. He jingles the pair of packets and chortles. “Always be prepared.”

When understanding dawns, Tobio’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t shy away from Akaashi’s direction. He merely gives a curt nod and waits for Akaashi to tell him what to do.

It startles Tobio when Akaashi stops and takes Tobio’s hands in his. “I need you to listen to me.” Blinking in surprise, Tobio nods again and doesn’t take his eyes from Akaashi’s for a moment. “This is your first time, and there are things you have to know.

“It’s going to hurt a little, and your body isn’t going to adjust right away. It’ll be different than anything you’ve felt before, and for a while, you’re not going to know if that’s a good thing. I’m not that big, so you shouldn’t bleed at all.”

Tobio’s brows shoot up. “B-blood?” He bites his lips and looks down at their joined hands. “Like . . . a lot, or —”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No, not a lot, because I’m going to do everything I can to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay.” Tobio can scarcely believe how quickly the answer comes from him, but he has a rudimentary understanding of what’s going to happen and Akaashi is not hiding anything from him, answering questions he doesn’t even know to ask.

A soft smile playing on his lips, Akaashi gives Tobio a warm, languid kiss. When he pulls away, he says, “This is going to be intense. Try not to come before we get started.”

At this, Tobio shudders in anticipation as he indicates his understanding. However, his shiver is decidedly different when something so _cold_ brushes up against his entrance. He jolts away before he can stop himself, and Akaashi stills.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Tobio growls, “No! Cold.”

Akaashi chuckles before rubbing his slickened fingers together. “Sorry. I never minded, so I kind of forgot. It won’t be cold for long, though.” He examines his digits before lowering his hand back down to Tobio’s backside. “And if I do my job right —” One finger slides in, tearing a harsh gasp out of Tobio. “— you’re going to be so turned on you won’t even notice.”

Breaths come in short, ragged puffs as Tobio tries to wrap his mind around the bizarre feeling of something being inside of him, some _one_. It’s not painful or stretching like he thought it would be. Just _weird_.

“Feels kind of strange, right?”

Tobio’s attention jerks back to Akaashi, who is sitting on the side of the bed, never looking away. “Just relax. If you clench or stiffen, it’ll hurt more than it needs to. If you have to, think of something else. Something that calms you down.”

Like the crash of waves, a thousand different things parade through Tobio’s thoughts, none of which he can attribute with the characteristic of being soothing. But when they all wash away, he thinks of Akaashi. Not the beautiful, statuesque model whose every last bit he’s seen bare, but the one in Tobio’s bathrobe, sitting on the couch eating his weight in drunken noodle as he listens to Tobio blather on about his love life. Listens to things Tobio has never told anyone, unwavering and with understanding.

“That’s better,” Akaashi says approvingly when Tobio’s body eases into the bedcovers.

Slowly, Akaashi moves his finger in and out until Tobio wants to squirm at the incompleteness. Something in his chest aches for more, and he demands as much out loud.

Akaashi bobs his head in approval. “Good. Tell me what you want. If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be doing it.”

Tobio’s cheeks burn, but he doesn’t avert his gaze as he repeats, “I want more, Akaashi-san.”

“All right.” Akaashi pulls his finger out and drizzles a little bit more lube on his fingers, again rubbing it around to warm it up. “Now, this is going to burn a little. Just do what you did before to ease up, and it’ll pass pretty fast.”

Closing his eyes, Tobio conjures his peaceful thought once again, but still the burn in his lower half refuses to be ignored. He bites his lower lip, a small whimper escaping as he balls his hands into fists at his sides.

“You’re okay, I promise.” Akaashi leans forward and kisses Tobio again. “Just give it a bit.”

As Tobio focuses on the sound of Akaashi’s voice, he feels the uncomfortable tightness slip into a tingle that he won’t rule out as being more pleasure than pain. Then Akaashi begins to move, and Tobio’s groan is jagged and loud.

He sees Akaashi shiver next to him, despite still being swathed in Tobio’s bathrobe. “You sound so good,” Akaashi growls before attacking the curve of Tobio’s shoulder with his mouth.

Tobio cries out as Akaashi’s teeth graze a sensitive spot right as his fingers brush something inside of him that makes spots dance in front of his eyes. Akaashi groans against Tobio’s throat, sending electric all the way to the tips of his toes. Desperate to feel that again, Tobio rocks his hips against Akaashi’s fingers.

Akaashi’s breath is erratic against Tobio’s pulse as he obliges, moving his fingers in and out. The sting has long since melted away, leaving urgency in its place. Where he had felt past his limits, Tobio can barely remember wanting anything more than he wants Akaashi to fill him up.

When a third finger joins the other two, Tobio rasps, “Akaashi-san!”

Once again, the burn is there, but it has phased into something entirely different. It’s all throughout his body, but it flares hottest and heaviest in his lower abdomen, screaming at Tobio to move, move, _move_ to slake that hunger building there. Fingers roughly tugging his own hair, Tobio grinds down onto Akaashi’s fingers, a single tear slipping down his cheek unchecked as the pure rush of sensation overwhelms him.

“Go on, Tobio,” Akaashi urges. “You don’t have to be quiet. It’s just us. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you love.”

“I . . .” Tobio’s vision blurs when Akaashi does _that_ again. “Fuck.” Gasping for air, he manages, “Fuck me.”

Akaashi kisses Tobio’s forehead and murmurs, “Soon. You still need a little more prep.”

Fingers press into Tobio’s insides, reigniting the flair of pleasure-pain. He stills as it dulls and subsides, but again, Akaashi reads him and starts to move just as Tobio is ready to do it himself.

This time, a raw sense of urgency crackles under Tobio’s skin, and he is sure he’s ready. He doesn’t need Akaashi to tell him; he will take what he wants. Not because he doesn’t believe Akaashi will give it to him, but because he is allowed.

With shaking limbs, Tobio pulls himself up, immediately missing the feel of Akaashi’s fingers inside of him but resolute nonetheless. Akaashi looks at him in askance, but a smirk manifests when Tobio pushes him down onto the bed.

Straddling Akaashi’s waist, Tobio pushes open the bathrobe, the last barrier between him and his goal, and slowly sinks onto Akaashi’s cock. A feral groan sounds in the room, and Tobio jolts in surprise when he realizes that it’s Akaashi’s voice and not his own.

“God, you are . . .” Akaashi releases a shuddering breath as he meets Tobio’s gaze. “So beautiful.”

At the words, Tobio’s eyes close as he absorbs them. Akaashi has seen him struggle, seen him beg, seen him cry, and seen him whine like a child. But to use that word, that moniker that has never been assigned to him in any capacity, Tobio enjoys the burst of affection that it brings with it.

The burn is stronger than it’s ever been, but Tobio knows it now, knows that it will subside and leave behind only the best parts. He lolls his head back and catches his breath as the pain wears away. Of their own accord, his hands seek out Akaashi’s, and their fingers intertwine.

“You’re doing so well,” Akaashi offers, his voice breathy and strained. “Just take it easy for a minute and adjust.”

Tobio does this, but it doesn’t take long for his body to demand more. He gives an experimental roll of his hips, and the resulting pulse of ecstasy makes him clench his knees against Akaashi’s ribs and do it again and again, force increasing with every move of his hips.

Akaashi’s hands grip Tobio’s hips. “Slow down. Don’t get too rough or it’ll hurt later. Enjoy yourself.” Pushing Tobio back on his lap, Akaashi pulls him back forward in a smooth, languid movement. “Don’t get impatient and miss the good things.”

Doing as Akaashi instructs, Tobio keeps his movements sedate and steady, and he once again marvels at Akaashi’s wisdom as something new and even more intense than what he had been chasing before builds up stroke by stroke. Like layers of paint on a canvas, something exciting is taking shape.

“Now try things. See what you like.” Akaashi takes Tobio’s hands and repositions them like he’s a life-size doll. “Pull your hair a little. Scratch yourself. Just see what turns you on.”

Tobio blinks in surprise as he stares down at Akaashi, movement ending abruptly. “Aren’t you supposed to do that?”

Akaashi laughs — a sound Tobio hopes he’ll get to hear again. “If you don’t know how to get yourself off, you are going to have a lot of bad sex in the future. Take your time and learn how your body works.” He closes his eyes and shudders. “And don’t stop making those noises.”

Still unsure of the instructions he’s been given, Tobio tentatively touches a hand to his own chest, slowly dragging it up. His fingertips brush over his pulse, and his hips jolt back into action in response. Now less doubtful of Akaashi’s guidance, his hands continue their journey until start to tug at the roots of his hair.

A stream of babble tumbles out of Tobio’s mouth unabated as he pulls harder. The movements of his hips become more snappish. Eager for more of what his sorely neglected body has to offer, his other hand wends its way around his torso, nails digging into flesh as they go.

Tobio’s head feels so heavy under the weight of this newfound bliss. Eyes rolling back into his head, he lolls his neck and moans unabashedly as he fucks himself hard on Akaashi’s cock.

A cool hand wraps around Tobio’s own thrumming arousal, and he nearly collapses as just that much more piles into him. He knows he’s close.

“I . . .” He tries to find the words, but his throat is raw and dry.

“I know,” Akaashi answers, his strong hands gripping Tobio’s hips and hefting some of his flagging weight upwards.

The wet slap of Akaashi thrusting up into him fills Tobio’s ears, but rather than embarrassment, all he can find is desire. Gripping his own length, he pulls his hair with the other and waits for the storm building inside of him to erupt.

When he comes, Tobio drops shaking onto Akaashi, squashing his hot and sticky seed between them as he buries his face into the smooth embrace of Akaashi’s shoulder. He feels helpless as Akaashi grinds against him, unfinished.

Akaashi’s words trickle back into his spinning senses, and Tobio cranes himself back up. He resolutely nibbles and sucks at the very spot that had driven him mad only moments before while bearing down on their still-joined bodies. Akaashi groans in response, panting as he hisses Tobio’s name.

Come coats Tobio’s insides, and it’s a strange experience. It should be disgusting, but it just adds to the heavy ache of completion that is rapidly settling into his very bones.

Now completely out of energy, he slumps into Akaashi’s chest and fiercely hugs their torsos together.

“Do you understand now?” Akaashi asks quietly.

Unable to put into words the number of things he’s learned about himself this night, Tobio merely nods as he rolls over and sprawls out next to Akaashi. He doesn’t enjoy the feeling of come leaking out of him and makes a face, and Akaashi snorts before climbing over him and heading to the bathroom. He comes back with a towel, efficiently mopping up the mess they have to have made and cleaning both of them up.

Casting the towel aside, he settles back down next to Tobio and leans over for a kiss.

When they’re burrowed into each other’s sides under the warmth of the covers, Tobio stares at the darkened ceiling and muses out loud, “You said it gets better, but I almost don’t believe you.”

Akaashi plants a kiss on Tobio’s bicep before tugging more than his fair share of the blankets to his side of the bed. His voice is muffled as he replies, “Maybe you should watch yourself next time. You’re hot as hell when you’re turned on.”

Soon, the rhythmic wheeze of Akaashi’s slumber follows, and Tobio turns over his words in his head. He doesn’t know how he can watch himself, but he can make his brain wrap around the idea of Akaashi pleasuring himself in a similar manner. He almost gets hard again at the thought, but piece by piece, the lines fall into place, the layers dry, and the lacquer artfully crackles over the new, stunning image burning in his brain. An image that even his sleep-fogged brain cannot defeat.

Sleep comes easy, and his awaking comes easier. He spares one long, heated look at Akaashi’s still, snoozing form before he starts this new day with an outlook that he owes to the man lying in his bed at that very moment.

With no hesitation, the pencil skates across the canvas and the image so entrenched in his brain emerges.

 


End file.
